


B is for Bald

by Avirra



Series: Emergency Alphabet Tales [3]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's hair is said to be her crowning glory, but what about Johnny's hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bald

Waking up was a slow process and John Gage really wasn't sure what exactly was wrong, but he knew something was. Then a smell made it through to him and he groaned. The hospital. What had happened this time?

Before anything else could process, he heard Chet Kelly's distinctive voice.

"Roy - wake up. John made a noise. I think he's coming around."

"Great - I'll go stay with him. Go out to the nurse's station. Have them call Doctor Brackett and Dixie."

"Right, Roy. You need some help to make it over there?"

"I've got it. Thanks, Chet."

By the time Johnny managed to get his eyes to open, Roy was there by his side and the first thing Johnny saw was a blue eye studying him with concern. The second thing that registered was that Roy's left eye was hidden under a bandage.

"Easy, Junior. Hang on. Brackett gave me permission to let you have a drink when you woke up. Here. You know the routine. Small sip."

When he felt the straw against his lips, Johnny felt a sudden rush of thirst, but Roy's reminder made him use restraint and his first sip was just enough to moisten his mouth. Before he could attempt to speak, the door opened. Doctor Brackett and Dixie came in with Chet trailing behind. Roy gave Johnny's hand a light squeeze and moved out of the way so the doctor could examine his partner.

"Good to see you awake. Let's get the standard questions over with. Do you know your name and where you are?"

"John Gage. Rampart."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Roy and I were coming back from a false alarm. And - and . . . nothing until I heard Chet's voice a few minutes ago."

"Not surprising. Frankly, it's close to a miracle that either one of you got out of that accident. Roy, sit back down before I have Dixie sedate you."

Roy let out a sigh that told Johnny that wasn't the first time that threat had been used.

"So - what did happen?"

"There was an accident on a bridge your unit was about to pass underneath and some of the wreckage came over the guard rail. If Roy's reflexes had been any slower, your cab would have been crushed. As if was, they still had to cut the two of you out. You must have reflexively covered your face, but you still ended up with a lot of bits and pieces embedded in your scalp."

Johnny's hand started to automatically go to his head, but Dixie gently blocked it.

"It will grow back, Johnny. Let your scalp finish healing and then we'll let nature take back over."

She expected the devastated look on Johnny's face. The man had always been vain about his hair. What she wasn't expecting was for Johnny to immediately snap at Chet.

"I see you lurking back there, Chet. Get it over with."

Chet seemed as shocked as anyone else, giving a puzzled look to Roy before looking back to Johnny.

"Huh? Get what over with."

"All the bald jokes. I know you have to be about to choke from holding them back."

Looking a little hurt, Chet backed up some.

"I - guess I'll go and call Cap. Let him know what's going on."

The silence was heavy in the room until the door shut behind Chet. Then Dixie turned onto John with both barrels.

"That was probably the most uncalled for display I've ever seen, John Gage! That man has been practically living in this room since you and Roy were admitted two days ago. The only time he hasn't been here was when 51 was on shift or when I forced him to go get something to eat."

Johnny felt like a kid getting scolded by his teacher and, worse than that, he felt ashamed because she was right. Chet hadn't done a thing other than get Roy and do what Roy had asked him to do.

"Sorry, Dix. I saw him standing there grinning and - sorry."

Roy's voice was the first to respond to that.

"He was smiling because he was relieved, Johnny. You gave us all a scare when you didn't wake up yesterday."

Dixie's voice was milder, but still held a note of firmness.

"And you're apologizing to the wrong person."

"I know. Really, I know. Chet generally saves his teasing for when I'm getting restless. I'll apologize when he comes back."

But Chet didn't come back. Johnny felt even worse when Dixie checked for him and came back to report that the desk nurse had seen him leave the hospital. Roy tried to ease Johnny's mind over it, but he knew he wasn't very successful.

"He'd been in here for quite awhile, Johnny. He probably decided to go home and catch some sleep."

"Yeah. Sure. I guess."

"Get some sleep, partner. We'll probably see him or one of the other guys in the morning."

Johnny didn't feel like he'd be able to sleep at all, but his body had other ideas and the next thing he knew, it was morning and Dixie was coming in. And it looked like she had been laughing.

"Before anyone comes in, I just want to say one thing first. Roy, you can't join in. We've got you all patched up already and you're going to stay that way."

Roy was extremely puzzled by that statement until he caught sight of Marco. No moustache, no hair and followed by an equally bald Mike. Johnny was staring open-mouthed at them both.

"What on - I can't believe you guys did that."

Marco chuckled.

"My mom can't believe it either. But it will grow back."

Roy looked from their crewmates to Johnny. The best part was that Johnny had broken out into a smile again.

"I don't believe you guys."

Mike gave a shrug.

"After Chet cleared it with Cap and the Chief and got his hair shaved off, Marco and I figured we'd join you two and see whose hair grows back the quickest."

Johnny's mouth dropped open again.

"Chet shaved off his hair?"

Nodding, Marco came over and claimed the chair near Johnny's bed.

"Hair and moustache. Just those bushy eyebrows of his left from the neck up. Say, where is Chet? I thought he'd beat us here."

"Behind you, Marco."

At the door, Chet was inside the room, but just barely. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Guys? Would the rest of you mind visiting with Roy for a minute? I'd like to speak to Chet alone. If he'll let me."

From the look Marco and Mike gave Chet, it was obvious they had no idea what had happened, but they did as Johnny requested and headed over to Roy with every intention of asking him what was going on.

After a minute, Chet headed over to Johnny's bed, taking the chair that Marco had just vacated. Chet started to speak, but Johnny cut him off.

"Let me get this out first, Chet. First I'm sorry. Dixie reamed me for what I said and she was right to. I was upset, but that sure didn't give me the right to jump on you when you hadn't done anything to deserve it."

"Maybe that time I hadn't but you're right, Gage. I do tease you a lot."

"You didn't have to shave your hair off, Chet."

"I know I didn't, but - I know how it feels to be singled out and I didn't want you feeling that way."

"I will never figure you out, Chet. You are the most infuriating man I think I've ever met, but you have one of the biggest hearts too. Thanks."

"I'd say 'anytime', but frankly if you go bald again, next time you're on your own. The breeze across my scalp feels funny."

When Johnny started laughing and Chet joined in, the trio at Roy's bed all relaxed and, from her position in the hall, Dixie smiled. It was about time her boys kissed and made up. Well - made up, at any rate.


End file.
